Nitrogen oxides (NOx) are a significant pollutant generated during combustion and it is desirable to reduce their generation in carrying out combustion. It is known that combustion may be carried out with reduced NOx generation by using technically pure oxygen or oxygen-enriched air as the oxidant as this reduces the amount of nitrogen provided to the combustion reaction on an equivalent oxygen basis. However the use of an oxidant having a higher oxygen concentration than that of air causes the combustion reaction to run at a higher temperature and this higher temperature kinetically favors the formation of NOx.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a method for carrying out combustion, which may be practiced using an oxidant having a higher oxygen concentration than that of air, while achieving reduced generation of nitrogen oxides.